A Fazenda de Saori
by Nadeshisco
Summary: Saori resolve levar seus cavaleiros para umas " ferias " , mas promete muita confusão... CAP 9 ON LINE! COMENTEM!
1. A reunião

Oi pessoal, espero que gostem da minha fic, sou a mesma autora de uma parte da fic "Bonitas, mas perigosas..." e espero que gostem dessa, eu vou zuar muito com os personagens que não gosto muito entre eles Saori, mas não se preocupem eu vou gozar com os outros tb! Aê, leiam !!! Ah quando tiver ( ) é porque os personagens estão pensando.  
  
A fazenda de Saori  
  
1 – A reunião  
  
Depois da batalha de Hades , os nossos cavaleiros ficam num tédio total! Sem nada para fazer, até aqueles que foram ressuscitados. Então numa bela noite Saori ( que agora estava de aluguel no Santuário , junto com seus cavaleiros de bronze) resolveu reunir todo mundo para dar uma notícia inesperada:  
  
Saori: Oi, pessoal, trouxe vocês aqui para avisar que vamos viajar!!  
  
Aldebaram: Ah...até que enfim você vai sair daqui!!  
  
Saori: Oh...tourinho você ta surdo? Eu disse "vamos viajar " , vou levar vocês para a minha fazenda que EU comprei, COM o meu dinheiro.  
  
Miro : ah... boa – sorte, prefiro ficar aqui catando mosca  
  
Seiya: Apoiado, apoiado  
  
Saori: Seiya? Você não quer ir?  
  
Seiya: Bem... não é que... você vai nos obrigar a fazer as coisas para você e eu não to afim de limpar estábulo.  
  
Shun: É já cansei de fazer as suas vontades  
  
Saori: Mas...VOCES VÃO PARA A MINHA FAZENDA QUERENDO OU NÃO  
  
Kamus: E se não quisermos ir? Olha aqui já ta bastante quente imagina lá?  
  
Saori: Se vocês não forem eu não dou mais comida de graça para vocês e vocês não vão entrar na pisci...  
  
Todos: Piscina?  
  
Afrodite: Olha, eu não quero estragar meu penteado e....  
  
Shaka: Podem ir que eu vou ficar aqui, não to afim de dar uma de peixe, vai o Fro ( é uma simples abreviação de Afrodite no caso dele sabe ) que ele que é o peixe do santuário né...  
  
Todos riram menos Fro, que amarrou a cara para Shaka ( justo você Shakinha que tenho tanta admiração? )  
  
Saori: Não quero saber de quem vai ou não , ta resolvido vai todo mundo e acabou, quero todos prontos enfrente a casa do Mú amanha as 4 hrs da manha  
  
Mú: ( que apareceu pela primeira vez, ohhhhh ) por que justo na minha casa?  
  
Saori: Ora, que pergunta mais tola o do cabelo roxinho  
  
Mú: Não fale do meu cabelo sua aguada ( imagina o Mú falando assim com a deusa Athena? ) porque você também não é diferente e por que na minha casa?  
  
Saori: Porque a sua casa é a primeira  
  
Mascara da Morte: Grande coisa, a minha é a quarta  
  
Saori: Já CHEGA... quero que vocês vão arrumar as coisas de vocês e se encontrem todos na casa do Mú as quatro horas da ma...  
  
Shura: Arriba, porque tão cedo?  
  
Saori: Simplesmente porque eu quero chegar cedo...  
  
Hyoga: nossa que argumento....eu só vou pela piscina....  
  
Saori: Vão logo....  
  
Quando todos já estavam na porta saindo emburrados Miro comentou em voz alta:  
  
Miro: Acho que essa tal de Saori ta com TPM... Totalmente Pirada Maluca...  
  
E todos riram ate ela tacar um vaso na parede.  
  
Casa do Afrodite   
  
Já eram quase 10 horas da noite quando Fro resolveu por as coisas na sua mala:  
  
Fro: Ah... o que eu vou por na minha malita? Uhum...já sei meus frufrus e bebelos eeeee AHHHHHHHHHHH............ cadê a minha chapinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???????????????????????? KAMUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Nisso Kamus entra correndo tropeçando nas bagunças de Fro e quebrando um vidro de esmalte azul  
  
Kamus: Ai meu pé, que que tu qué?  
  
Fro: Minha chapinha sumiu!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamus: E eu com isso? Ai... que treco é esse?  
  
Fro: Aiiiiiiiiiii seu trogloditaaaaaaaaaaaa você quebrou a minha prancinhaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Casa de Aquário Depois de umas duas horas se desculpando, Kamus conseguiu fugir ( tadinhooo ) e foi ver as suas coisas... na verdade ele não tinha muito o que por, porque ele queria deixar a mala com espaço para caber o freezer em caso de lá ser muito quente.  
  
Bom foi uma perfeita bagunça , os cavaleiros de ouro não sabiam o que levar e nem os de bronze , Fro teve mais um ataque quando descobriu que Kamus havia pisado e quebrado seu esmalte. Resultado: muitos cavaleiros passaram ate as 2 hrs da manha arrumando a mala e não acabaram dormindo o que vai dar uma grande confusão.  
  
N/a : Pessoal, desculpe por esse cap. ter sido tão pequeno, mas eu prometo que mais confusões virão, comentem por favor, sobre opiniões para a fic... 


	2. Um trem de confusão

2 – Um trem de confusão  
  
Finalmente às 4 hrs da manha chegaram. Todos estavam com muito sono, mas a "agitação "acabou tomando conta do santuário. Até Saori capotara umas 5 vezes os degraus. Bom... todos já estavam reunidos em frente a casa de Áries, mas faltava um:  
  
Ikki: o povão desse curral...quer dizer.. desse santuário cadê o Mú?  
  
Shiryu: É verdade a casa dele é a 1ª e ele ta atrasado? O MÚ!! SAI DAÍÍÍÍ!!!!!!  
  
Aldebaran: calma gente...ele deve ter se perdido  
  
Todos: Se perdido??  
  
Saga: É , eu às vezes me perco na minha própria casa, hoje mesmo, eu fui o último a chegar porque ao invés de eu virar a segunda a direita eu virei a esq...  
  
Saori: ta, ta, ta, o Múúúúúúú.....  
  
Shaka: Acho que ele fugiu  
  
Todos: fugiu??  
  
Miro: não é possível, só se ainda ta arrumando as malas...o Shura que que é isso ?  
  
Shura estava segurando uns negócios na mão e dançando  
  
Shura: envergonhado isso se chama castanholas , tava dançando sabe, fortalecer os braços  
  
Todos: ( aiiiiiiiii olha a hora que o cara vai dançar )  
  
De repente eles ouvem um barulho vindo da casa de Áries, finalmente ele Mú apareceu, estava coberto de bagagens até a cabeça.  
  
Mú: consegui...cheguei...  
  
Logo atrás dele vinha Afrodite  
  
Fro: Ois...gente  
  
Mascara da Morte : Como é que a gente não percebeu que ele não estava aqui?  
  
Seiya: Acho que é porque ele não faz muita falta  
  
Fro: Aiii...Shakaaaa, cheguei, sentiu a minha falta?  
  
Shaka: bem...na verdade... e abriu seus lindos olhos azuis o que fez Fro tremer eu nem tinha percebido que você não estava e...  
  
Fro: Buaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Hyoga: Peraí, o Mú to estranhando você, com essas bagagens todas , é só uma semana.  
  
Mú: que estava ao lado de Kamus que só olhava a cena pensando ( to nem aí...to nem aí...) Fro me pegou no meio do caminho para mim descer com as bagagens dela...ou melhor...dele com a minha telecinesia e eu to aqui. A minha mala é aquela ali  
  
E apontou para uma malinha preta no meio das pinks de Fro.  
  
Saori: Vamos gente, o trem já vai sair.  
  
Kamus: finalmente falando alguma coisa trem? Por que não um avião? Lá pelo menos é frio nesse trem?  
  
Saori: Porque eu não ia gastar meu rico dinheiro num avião para vocês e trem é mais barato. E ah o ar condicionado ta quebrado e quem quiser frio vai na neve do Kamus  
  
Fro: Ai eu quero ir na sua nave fofo  
  
Kamus: que nave, o bicha loca é NEVE!!!  
  
Fro: ah...  
  
E então todos foram para o trem , com o coitado do Mú fazendo telecinesia nas malas de Fro. Quando já estavam entrando no trem, Miro perguntou:  
  
Miro: por que você ta carregando as malas para o Fro?  
  
Mú: porque sim.  
  
Miro: Olha isso ta pegando mal, Mu  
  
Mú: sem saída é que ele me subornou  
  
Miro: subornou, PERAÍ NÃO EMPURRA MASQUINHA ( masquinha é o apelido "carinhoso "do Mascara da Morte ) como?  
  
Mú: falando num sussurro ele falou que , você não conta para ninguém?  
  
Miro: claro que não, não sou o masquinha, mas sou um túmulo...AIIII com a empurrada de Seiya em Miro seu óculo de sol caiu torto em seus olhos, isso porque ele quis por na cabeça pode falar  
  
Mú: Ele disse que...disse que...me acha um cavaleiro e tanto Miro sabia o que Fro quis dizer com "e tanto " e como eu neguei de levar as malas para ele me disse que eu teria que imitar a lacraia, sabe aquela...  
  
Miro: Epa, deixa eu te ajudar sabe... porque eu não quero passar por isso...  
  
Quando entraram no trem ouviram o grito de Shun:  
  
Shun: Ai, o Deba entalou  
  
Todos voltaram para a porta e realmente Deba tinha entalado na porta.  
  
Ikki: calma, vamos dar um jeito Shun  
  
Aioria: começou a cantar vai Deba , vai... e o resto dos cavaleiros de ouro começou a cantar também, Aldebaran já estava pronto para dar um coice em todo mundo se pudesse   
  
Todos: Vai Deba, vai , eu disse vai, vai, vai, vai, vai, eu disse vai Deba vai, vai, vai, vai, vai...  
  
Então Deba levando metade da porta embora entrou e sumiu.  
  
Shun: Ikki, chegueiii  
  
Ikki: ( que sina )  
  
Saori: O povão desse muquifo ( menos eu é claro ) mentiraaaaaa só temos 5 cabines por tanto , uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Saori levara o maior tom baço , porque Fro colocara seu pé na frente.  
  
Saori: Alguém me ajudeeee gota em todo mundo, ninguém elevou um cosmo para ajudar a deusa , então ela teve que levantar sozinha bem...dividam- se aí, porque eu vou ter que ficar com vocês em alguma cabine...  
  
Nisso todos saem correndo e entram na cabine de qualquer jeito , ficando assim: Mú, Miro Aldebaran e Aioria ; Fro, Shaka e Kamus ; Shiryu e Hyoga ; Masquinha e Seiya ; Shun, Shura , Ikki e Saga.  
  
Saori : berrando e eu????  
  
Todos: Fica aí fora!!!  
  
Saori corre justo para onde estavam Masquinha e Seiya  
  
MDM ( povo eu abrevie porque o nome dele é muito grande, blz? ) : não, fica aí, aqui só tem...  
  
Seiya: 2 pessoas...  
  
MDM: esborrachando Seiya seu tapado, agora ela vem para cá...  
  
Nisso Saori entrou, metendo a cabeça na porta que Masquinha tentava fechar, mas não conseguiu, infelizmente o cosmo dela era mais elevado, então ela sentou e começou a se gabar de sua fortuna.  
  
Seiya: Acho que seria mais produtivo pularmos do trem não acha?  
  
MDM: Olha com esse trem caindo aos pedaços... e realmente o trem tava podre e cheirava mofo, como uns quadros horríveis na parede ( claro né? Não chão é que não vai ser ) mas que mesmo assim ta a minha cara , vamos mandar ela calar a boca, ou mandar ela para o inferno?  
  
Seiya: Vamos calar a boca dela, porque se não ela vai e volta ferrada com a gente, ela é a deusa Athena sabe, é melhor não contrariar...  
  
MDM: tem razão...  
  
Seiya e MDM: CALA A BOCA SAORI ( sabe eu sempre quis dizer isso hehe)  
  
Na cabine de Fro, Shaka e Kamus tava rolando uma certa confusão. Kamus não conseguia conversar com Shaka por causa de Fro:  
  
Kamus: Esse trem ta é pro Masquinha mesmo  
  
Shaka: Eu vou é meditar para ver se anda mais rápido.  
  
Fro: se metendo no meio da conversa Ai... eu tenho muita sorte mesmo, fofos.  
  
Kamus: Qual? De nos encher a paciência?  
  
Fro: Ou até outras coisas né? Não bobinho. Porque eu estou junto como vocês , dois lindos, bonitos , fortes, musculosos, tudo de bom... e gost....  
  
Shaka: CHEGAA!!!! Puxa, porque caímos com essa loca?  
  
Kamus: Boa pergunta, Fro não se atreva a por essa mão aííííí  
  
Tarde de mais Fro havia passado a mão na bunda de Kamus e o francês começou a fazer nevar dentro da cabine.  
  
Kamus: Sua...seu...  
  
Shaka: calma, não machuque o coitado do FROOOOOOOOOO Dessa vez Fro havia passado a mão na perna de Shaka Sei San Sara  
  
Resultado: Um Fro atrevido terminou todo congelado e sem sentido caído no chão.  
  
Já na cabine de Mú, Miro, Deba e Aioria a conversa era outra.  
  
Aioria: Nossa acho que o Frofro aprontou com Kamus e Shaka  
  
Ele estava com a orelha colada na porta  
  
Mú: Ainda bem que eu não to lá...  
  
Miro: eu que o diga....AI MINHA CABEÇAAAA . Quem foi o infeliz?  
  
Deba: o quadro um quadro de meio metro de comprimento havia caído na cabeça de Miro e rasgado seu short, Aioria, Mú e Deba estavam rindo de passar mal.  
  
Aioria: Ai...ai...hahaha...acho que a Saori ta ruim mesmo....  
  
Mú: É ela é mão de vaca  
  
Miro: Mão da mãe do Debão?  
  
Deba: Olha, eu vou mandar você catar escorpião viu?  
  
Miro: Ah isso é fácil, ta cheio na minha casa...  
  
Mú: rindo também , porque que aqui só tem 4 pessoas e nas outras 3?  
  
Aioria: 3 não, na cabine do Saga tem uns 20 lá dentro  
  
Mú: que falta de proporção heim?  
  
POFF...  
  
Mú, Miro e Aioria: hahahahahah....  
  
Miro: O Debão, você precisa de um regime meu...  
  
Deba foi se sentar no banco e levara um tombão, o banco havia quebrado.  
  
Deba: Essa porcaria de trem mais parece uma minhoca ambulante  
  
Todos: hahahaha  
  
Na cabine de Shun, Shura, Ikki e Saga : Shura ensinava Shun a dançar com castanholas.  
  
Ikki: Olha lá o que você ta ensinando pro meu irmão heim? Se não quiser levar porrada  
  
Saga: sussurando para Ikki para mim isso é dança de boiola  
  
Shun: revoltado ESCUTA AQUI! Eu já cansei de ser chamado de bicha em todas essas fics, então EU NÃO SOU GAY, igual ao Fro.  
  
Shura: É olha que homem também dança isso ( eu acho )  
  
Ikki estava admirado nunca vira Shun se defender sozinho.  
  
Saga: posso aprender também?  
  
Shun: Aiiii  
  
Então Saga começou a dançar com castanholas  
  
No muquifo de Shiryu e Hyoga:  
  
Shiryu: Sabe isso aqui ta muito mal organizado, só ta nós dois juntos.  
  
Hyoga: É mas tem mais espaço  
  
Shiryu: Aonde? Pegamos a menor cabine que tem  
  
E era de fato verdade , eles sem querer pegaram a pior cabine, 1m X 1m ( não me perguntem como isso é possível ), estavam como duas salsichas. 10 horas depois todos já estavam de saco cheio. Miro foi tirar satisfações com Saori.  
  
Miro: escancarando a porta com tudo que acabou pegando na cara de Masquinha oh foi mal Masca, oh Saori, não chegamos não? Ta todo mundo com fome, não tem nada para comer não? Saori, oh Saori, OH SAOIR ta me ouvindo?  
  
A verdade era que o como o quadro rasgou o short de Miro, estava mostrando mais do que devia ( não pensem besteira viu? É apenas as pernas nada mais ) e Saori estava pensando besteira.  
  
Seiya: O que aconteceu com seu short Miro?  
  
Miro: rasgou , caiu um quadro e....  
  
MDM: hahaha se ferrou!!! Fecha a boca o tribufu  
  
Saori: finalmente voltando a si o que? Ah já chegamos  
  
Miro: Aleluia, ô pessoarrrrrr e saiu gritando para todo mundo do corredor.  
  
N/a: Oi pessoal, espero que estejam gostando, não sei se esta muito legal mas.... to fazendo o possível, por favor comentem a fic porque isso me da ânimo para continuar e obrigada para aqueles que já comentaram. Ah vocês perceberam que eu gozei muito o Deba não é? Mas não é porque eu não gosto dele não, é porque eu acho que ele fica gozado nessas situações. E alguns () que eu puis é a minha breve interrupção na história. O próximo capitulo estará muito mais legal!!! Valeussssss 


	3. O Bolo

3 – O Bolo  
  
Quando todos desceram viram a fazenda mais bonita que já tinham visto. Passava de longe o trem que vieram  
  
Saori: É o seguinte, vocês têm uma semana para fazerem o que quiserem , tem chalé para lá onde vocês podem se agrupar e ficar lá , eu vou ficar bem longe de vocês ( mentira ) e façam o que quiserem , o melhor esta por vir Então todos foram para seus chalés. Cabiam 5 em cada um, então os de bronze resolveram ficar todos juntos, a união faz a força. Para não dar confusão entre os de ouro, Shaka deu a idéia de fazerem um sorteio para montarem os grupos e deu no que deu... : Shaka, Kamus, Mú e Afrodite ; Miro, Aioria e Shura ; MDM, Deba e Saga.  
  
Kamus: por que? Por que? Tivemos que cair com esse gay de novo?  
  
Saga: Olhe pelo lado bom: ele sabe fazer escova no cabelo, falando nisso o que eu to fazendo aqui? Fro vem faze uma escova rapidinha p/ mim?  
  
Mú: Grande gêmeos! Não podemos fazer nada Kamus foi sorteio.  
  
Aioria: Vamos guardar nossas coisas e comer alguma coisa, to com tanta fome que sou capaz de comer um boi...  
  
MDM: olha lá heim Aioria? Vai comer o Deba  
  
Aldebaran: escuta aqui, 1ºeu não sou boi , sou touro e ele não se referiu a mim  
  
Shaka: chega , vamos por nossas coisas no lugar e...  
  
Shiryu que foi até o chalé deles que era do outro lado da fazenda foi falar com eles.  
  
Shiryu: Será que alguém sabe cozinha?  
  
Todos: cozinhar?  
  
Ikki que vinha logo atrás é que a monga da Saori deixou um bilhete no restaurante falando para a gente fazer a própria comida  
  
Shun: eu sei fritar ovo e fazer miojo  
  
Fro: mas não podemos passar 1 semana só comendo isso  
  
Todos olharam para a cara dele  
  
MDM: Aleluia, a bicha pensou  
  
Fro: eu sempre penso  
  
Hyoga: o que vamos comer?  
  
Então todos resolveram ir ate a cozinha para ver se tinha alguma coisa e só tinha fermento, 2 bolos de caixinha, ovos, leite , manteiga e macarrão...  
  
Miro: Acho que deveríamos pedir uma pizza, marguerita o que acham?  
  
Kamus: Como? Aqui tem telefone? E com que dinheiro?  
  
Seiya: aqui tem alguma coisa, da para se virar  
  
Mú: vamos fazer aqueles bolos então, sabe aqueles de fazenda bem grandes e fofos?  
  
Deba: quem vai fazer?  
  
Shaka: que vergonha estamos em 15 e ninguém sabe fazer um bolo  
  
Aioria: então ta, eu, o Shaka, o Masquinha, o Seiya e o Shun vamos fazer o tal bolo  
  
Eles toparam o desafio  
  
Miro: isso vai demorar muito? To ficando verde  
  
Seiya: acho que não, vão para a piscina que depois a gente chama vocês  
  
Todos: aleluia o Seiya pensou  
  
MDM: Só cuidado povão na hora de sair com o barranco e....  
  
Tarde demais o restante da cambada que ia para a piscina caiu barranco a baixo se estrepando todo.  
  
Shun: Por onde começamos?  
  
Aioria: não sei. O que você acha Shaka?  
  
Shaka: por que eu?  
  
MDM: porque você é sempre a voz da razão entende?  
  
Shaka: Não mas...tudo bem. Vamos começar pegando a caixinha do bolo e batendo né?  
  
Então todos concordaram, Seiya pegou o que Shaka falou e tacou tudo numa bacia que acharam no banheiro  
  
Seiya: Peraí pessoal, esse bolo é só farinha, isso não vai dar para matar a fome de todo mundo  
  
Aiori: Isso daí é a massa do bolo tapado, e agora voz da sabedoria?  
  
Shaka corando De acordo com o meio saber, acho que devemos por leite, manteiga e uns 4 ovos.  
  
Shun pegou tudo e tacou na bacia  
  
MDM: o verdinho, vocês pôs o que quantidade aí?  
  
Shun: metade do pote de manteiga e meio litro de leite por que?  
  
MDM: por precaução  
  
Seiya: e agora?  
  
Shaka: que até então só comandava vamos bater tudo e jogar no forno  
  
Aioria bateu o bolo durante 20 minutos e tacou no forno do jeito que tava só pondo numa assadeira. 2 hrs depois , Shun começou a sentir um cheiro estranho  
  
Shaka abrindo seus olhos azuis ai meu Buda, o bolo a gente esqueceu Eles ficaram arrumando a mesa e esqueceram , quando chegaram lá e tiraram o "bolo" do forno tava lamentável.  
  
Aioria: o que que é isso?  
  
MDM: ta parecendo a meleca feita por 5 cavaleiros.  
  
Shun: o que é isso que eu encontrei no lixo?  
  
Shaka pegou a caixa da mão de Shun e e leu...  
  
Shaka: aiii meu rosário, essas são as instruções para o bolo  
  
Seiya: É o bolo ta duro oh só  
  
Todos: NÃO SEIYA , PARAAAAAA  
  
Ele havia pego o bolo na mão e virado de ponta cabeça e tacado na parede  
  
MDM: O que você ta fazendo sua pamonha?  
  
Seiya: testando o bolo seu cural....  
  
Shaka correu ate o bolo e o pegou  
  
Shaka: bom para ser sincero, ele não despedaçou, mas quebrou o azulejo.  
  
Shun: vamos comer assim mesmo, o povo deve ta verde escuro agora  
  
Então Seiya e MDM foram chamar o pessoal que tava na piscina.  
  
MDM: genti o bolo ta perfeito, molinho , gostoso e fofinho  
  
Seiya sussurrando : você quer dizer o contrario né?  
  
MDM: cala a boca , moleque  
  
Shiryu: Oba, vamo lá  
  
Quando chegaram lá a decepção  
  
Hyoga: O que é isso?  
  
Kamus: ta parecendo uma coisa obscena com uma mistura de carvão.  
  
Miro: pra mim ta parecendo o estrume do tio Deba  
  
Deba taca Miro na parede  
  
Ikki: cruz credo Masquinha, você não disse que tava, molinho, fofinho , gostoso?  
  
MDM: mas quem vê cara não vê cosmo  
  
Mú: Isso é verdade, vamo cortar, vai Shura manda vê  
  
Shura: ESCALIBURRRRRR  
  
Mas nada aconteceu, o bolo nem cortou  
  
Shura: ai minha linda mão....  
  
Shiryu: ih ta duro heim?  
  
Aioria: Vamo morder o bolo, segura e morde e assim dá para comer  
  
Shaka: que horror, Shun é melhor você fazer ovo frito para todo mundo.  
  
No final todo mundo comeu ovo mesmo e ainda com fome foram para a piscina, lá Fro enchia o saco de Shaka  
  
Fro: vai mostra esse seu físico, entra na água  
  
Shaka: não, quero meditar  
  
Saga: Você faz isso o tempo todo cara  
  
Hyoga: É entra aí  
  
Apenas Shaka estava fora da água. O restante tava dentro, Mú, Shun e Aioria escorregavam no tobogã.  
  
Shaka: Não quero  
  
Kamus: deixa ele, depois ele entra  
  
Fro: Será que com isso você não vem, Shakinha? Fro começou a balançar o rosário de Shaka na mão e ele tirou sua túnica branca , ficando só de sunga e mergulhou na água   
  
Shaka: seu cretino , quem mandou você pegar meu rosário? e afundou Fro na água   
  
Shura: calma Shaka, a idéia foi do Masca  
  
Shaka: ora seu... Te Ma  
  
Deba: Vai lá Shaka , dá um tempo é festa.  
  
E então ele sossegou, mas continuou na água. Até os cavaleiros de bronze reouveram brincar de pega- pega na piscina.  
  
N/a : e aí, o que estão achando?? Comente ,please!! Valeus genti pelos comentário!! ( 


	4. O Curral

4 – O curral  
  
Shun: Quem vai pegar?  
  
Eles resolveram brincar de pega-pega na piscina e decidem que não vai ter nenhum pique.  
  
Kamus: eu vou ser o pegador , afinal sou o que nada melhor aqui né? disse dando risada   
  
Todos: convencido...  
  
Nisso todos começam a nadar e Kamus mergulha sem ninguém perceber até que Shun começa a gritar.  
  
Shun: ai... buaaaaaaaaa Ikki, fui pego e agora?  
  
Ikki: Ué? Sei lá fica aí até alguém te salvar. Ai....  
  
Miro: peraí Kamus, assim não vale, você nem dá tempo para gente mas Kamus nem se deu o trabalho de aparecer , até que...  
  
Fro: ai, ai, ai, socorro, to me afogaaaa glu...glu...glu....nnndoooooooo  
  
Kamus aparecendo finalmente que que é isso? Eu nem cheguei perto  
  
De repente alguém da um grito e Saori aparece correndo de trás de um matinho ( o que ela estava fazendo lá? Tenho a mínima idéia ) e POF, tropeça na escada da piscina e cai com tudo, nisso todos os cavaleiros saem apressados da piscina, como se estivesse suja.  
  
Saori: arf...arf...arf....eu.... queria dizer que.....VOCÊS TEM QUE LIMPAR O MEU CURRAL..  
  
Todos: O QUE?  
  
Ald: você nos trouxe aqui para nos divertimos  
  
Shaka: pois é, depois de termos cozinhado mal pra burro, temos que limpar curral?  
  
Shiryu: nem mortos, e sem cosmos.  
  
Todos os cavaleiros dão a costa para Saori  
  
Saori: ah seus mal educados... é só vocês darem um jeitinho para mim, já que eu dei folga para todos os meus criados, prometo que à noite teremos pizza e abobrinha...  
  
Todos: abobrinha?  
  
Saori: foi o que deu para fazer  
  
Shun: Não nos convenceu....  
  
Saori: VÃO LOGO, OU EU MANDO TODO MUNDO PRO ESPAÇOOOOOO  
  
Sem reclamar todos foram....até que o lugar era pertinho mas...  
  
Hyoga: Peraí cambada... a gente vai arrumar curral assim? Com roupa de banho?  
  
Saga: Opa,é verdade people....  
  
Ikki: mas ela nem deu tempo...  
  
Kamus: vamos nos arrumar....  
  
Fro: para limparmos com classe...  
  
Todos: "classe "?!  
  
Deis de quando para limpar curral precisa de classe? Então meia hora depois eles já estavam prontos e Mu estava gritando para Afrodite que ainda estava se arrumando  
  
Mu: ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Froooooooo, vem logo...  
  
Fro: PERAÍ.... cadê meu broche?  
  
MDM: Também com aquela quantidade de bagagem encontrar alguma coisa é difícil....  
  
Fro : abrindo a porta cheguei!!! Vamos lá....  
  
Fro tava ridículo, estava com uma roupa country, botas de vaqueiro, aqueles lenços xadrez amarrado no pescoço e tava com um rabo de cavalo  
  
Todos: QUE QUE É ISSO? todo mundo se assustou pulando para trás.... ele tava ridículo comparado com o restante que estavam só de calça jeans e camiseta  
  
Fro: ué, temos que ter estilo, não é?  
  
Shaka: ai meu rosário...  
  
Shura: que você pretende vestido assim?  
  
Fro: laçar uns bois....  
  
MDM: desse jeito você vai ser levado por eles isso sim....  
  
Todos riram menos Fro, ao chegarem no tal 'curral' os cavaleiros de bronze já estavam lá. E quando viram o estado do Frofro, caíram na gargalhada  
  
Ikki: hahaha.... que palhaçada é essa?  
  
Mu: é melhor arrumarmos isso aqui, que chiqueiro.  
  
Tava uma coisa grotesca, um cheiro horrível e os animais tudo solto, de um lado pro outro, uma sujeira total....  
  
Kamus: que que a Saori quer que a gente faça?  
  
Miro: Não ta óbvio, vamos laçar uns bois como disse o Afrodite  
  
E todo mundo riu de novo.  
  
Fro: ora, pois vocês vão ver.... vem cá mu vem....  
  
Mu: que é?  
  
Fro: você não a vaca...  
  
Mú: ah, então se explica direito...  
  
E Fro saiu puxando as vacas , os bois....e conseguiu guardar tudo no lugar certo.  
  
Shun: vixi... não é que ele leva jeito para a coisa?  
  
Seiya: pois é... o que vamos fazer agora?  
  
Saga: vamos limpar esse barro todo....  
  
TABOF...  
  
Todo mundo se virou e viu Masquinha caído de cara na poça de lama, estatelado, não demorou muito e todo mundo começou a rir.  
  
MDM: pfff....ninividi uma coisikska sousi  
  
Shaka: o que você disse Masca? No meio desse barro todo não da para ouvir  
  
MDM: se virando e limpando a cara vocês vão ver uma coisa só.... e saiu  
  
Mú: AONDE VOCE VAI? TEM QUE AJUDAR A GENTE....  
  
Shiryu: ah deixa pra lá.... vamo lá....  
  
Ald: acho que devíamos nos separar e cada um fazer uma coisa para terminarmos logo.  
  
E ficou assim, resolveram se separem porque tinha muita coisa, quando viram um bilhetinho da Saori que teriam que dar comida para os animais eles se revoltaram...  
  
Hyoga: mas isso já é demais  
  
Miro: aqui pelo menos tem ração  
  
Shaka: ah... vamos logo....  
  
E então o povo se ajuntou: Ikki e Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu , Seiya e Aioria , Miro, Shura e Kamus, Aldebaram, Saga e Afrodite, Mú e Shaka.  
  
Ikki e Shun foram lavar o chão , uma pena mas Ikki tacou sabão demais e todo mundo saiu rolando, Aldebaran , Saga e Fro , foram dar banho nos animais ( resolveram fazer serviço completo para ver se teria mais pizza do que abobrinha ) Saga teve problemas para 'domar' o boi, Deba precisou dar uns ' Grande Chifre ' para acalmar a situação. E Fro não quis lavar as vacas.  
  
Saga: por que a discriminação?  
  
Fro: é que elas são muito escorregadias....  
  
Ald: eu mereço, deixa que eu faço...  
  
Mú e Shaka por sua vez estavam limpando as paredes porque estavam todas manchadas...  
  
Mú: ai que sacrifio....  
  
Múuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...  
  
Shaka: olha Mu eu sei que o seu nome é bem original, mas para de falar toda hora  
  
Mú: mas eu não to falando nada  
  
Shaka: então você ta mugindo  
  
Mú: Shaka.... é o boi que o Deba ta limpando...  
  
Shaka abriu os olhos e viu era verdade  
  
Shaka: foi mal Mu  
  
Mú: ah fazer o que né?  
  
Hyoga, Shiryu , Aioria e Seiya, ajudavam alimentar os animais....  
  
Aioria: ta faltando comida aqui, Shiryu...  
  
Shiryu; Já vai.... ele estava encarregado de distribuir a ração entre o povo.  
  
Pofff  
  
Hyoga: ai Shiryu sua anta...  
  
Shiryu: Não tive culpa, eu tropecei....SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya: calma gente eu fui esticar minha perna que tava dormindo e ele caiu....  
  
Aioria: legal... por que você não usou um despertador? Agora vamos ter que recolher tudo....  
  
Lá fora no gramado, Miro, Kamus e Shura ajeitavam o pasto  
  
Miro: Para quê arrumar o pasto se ela mandou a gente só arrumar o curral?  
  
Kamus: ah vamos fazer a coisa direito e esse pasto ta nos limites do curral, vai Shura  
  
Shura: EXCALIBUR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E a grama foi cortada.... indo parar no espaço  
  
Miro: é bom que economiza o aparador de gramas...  
  
Shura: é....tenho essa vantagem, sou cortante...  
  
E assim, eles conseguiram limpar tudo, quando já eram quase oito horas da noite eles resolveram irem se arrumar, porque afinal teria pizza e abobrinha, e onde estaria Masquinha até agora? Escondido? Dormindo ou comendo capim? ( opa, essa eu exagerei )....  
  
N/a : Espero que estejam gostando da fic...mandem comentarios!!! 


	5. A confusão

5 – A confusão  
  
Os cavaleiros se arrumaram muito bem, porque afinal não sabiam como iria ser o "jantar ".  
  
Chalé dos cavaleiros de bronze   
  
Shiryu: Não acredito que vai ter abobrinha...  
  
Ikki: Fazer o que? Economia de comida...  
  
Hyoga: Podre de rica do jeito que ela é e....  
  
AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Shun havia escorregado e caiu de bunda no chão...  
  
Seiya: Que isso Shun?  
  
Shun : se recuperando é que o Hyoga veio com comida de boi para cá e deixou cair tudo no chão...  
  
Ikki: ih... Hyoga vai ter que limpar...  
  
Hyoga: Eu não, vou comer primeiro...  
  
E então eles saíram, em direção da cozinha, Saori mandou eles irem para lá.  
  
Chalé dos Cavaleiros de Ouro   
  
Todos estavam reunidos esperando Fro de novo, mas já estavam de saco cheio...eles haviam ido para o chalé de Deba e Fro foi atrás reclamando.  
  
Fro: Aiiiii, vocês não vão me esperar?  
  
Todos: Não  
  
Fro: por que?  
  
Miro: Simples... porque hoje você demorou meio século para se arrumar para limpar um simples curral...  
  
Mú: Não vamos perder nosso tempo...  
  
Deba: Peraí povo bom... cadê o meu armário?  
  
Shura: Ah... tava fedendo a curral, porque você limpou aqueles animais e eu coloquei lá no banheiro....  
  
Deba saiu correndo e...BUMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Shaka: ihhh... todos correram para lá, e viram que todas as roupas de Deba haviam caído dentro da privada...  
  
Shura: acho que coloquei muito perto né?  
  
Deba: Eu vou matar voceeeeeeeeeee  
  
Kamus: calma, gente eu dou um jeito...PÓ DE DIAMANTE...  
  
Só que não deu certo....  
  
Saga: Olhe pelo lado bom Aldebaran, pelo menos agora estão geladinhas...  
  
Deba: AHHHH, KAMUS VOCE DEIXOU MINHAS ROUPAS NO ZERO ABSOLUTO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamus: AH, EU NÃO TIVE CULPA....  
  
Shaka: Eu dou um jeito....  
  
Deba: Não...  
  
Aioria: É melhor não mexer mais... vamos comer abobrinha povão!!  
  
Mú: Grande coisa... alguém aí viu o Masquinha?  
  
Miro: Não, a última vez foi lá no curral...  
  
E então eles foram também para a cozinha, ou melhor a sala de jantar da cozinha. Eles no meio do caminho toparam com os cavaleiros de bronze  
  
Seiya: Meu... vai ser escuro assim, lá no inferno...  
  
Shiryu: Aiiiiiiiiii, alguma coisa me picou, ai to ferido , eu vou morrer, cadê você Sunrei?  
  
Shaka: que vinha logo atrás que isso Shiryu?  
  
Miro: Ai foi mal Shiryu...sem querer te dei uma agulha escarlate... é o instinto sabe?  
  
Shiryu: AHHHHHHHHH EU VOU MORRERRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Shun: Para de escândalo meu....  
  
Fro: Já chegamos fofos?  
  
Ikki: Não sei...  
  
Seiya: ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mú: Perdidos? Seiya... a cozinha é a meio metro de distancia dos chalés, ali oh... da para ver a cabelelera da Saori...  
  
Shaka: É verdade....  
  
Saori: Até que enfim, onde vocês estavam?  
  
Hyoga: Vindo para cá, onde você queria mais?  
  
TABOFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Saori: AI MEU BUMBUM....  
  
Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHA....  
  
Saori foi sentar mas a cadeira estava com a perna meia quebrada e não agüentou o peso dela e desmoronou...quando todos já estavam sentados, Tatsumi ( que apareceu de algum lugar ) serviu as abobrinhas...  
  
Kamus: Nossa... que legal, cadê a pizza?  
  
Saori: Como vocês são fominhas...  
  
Saga: fominhas não, necessitados...  
  
De repente as luzes se apagaram  
  
Seiya: Que legal, apagão!!!  
  
Shaka: oh Saori, você pagou a conta?  
  
Saori: Não sei, TATSUMIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Tatsumi: tof com a testa na mesa , porque não tava vendo nem seus dedos... sim mocreia, quer dizer senhorita?  
  
Saori: você pagou a conta?  
  
Tatsumi: Não sei...  
  
Voz do nada: BUUUUUUUUU  
  
Saori:Quem disse isso?  
  
Todos: Não fui eu!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voz do nada: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, VOU MATAR VOCES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TODOS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Foi uma correria total, os cavaleiros correram para seus chalés, sem nem se importar com a deusa Athena, eles tomaram caminhos errados e não conseguiram entrar nos chalés, porque alguém havia trancado todas as portas...  
  
Shun: Socorro, sou jovem demais para morrer... IKKIIIIIII  
  
IKKI: Eu também sou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voz do Nada: Shaka você vai ser o primeiro a sofrer por ter debochado da voz do Masquinha na lama!!  
  
Shaka: ninguém via nada , apenas ouviam EU? Eu não fiz nada, tira essa mãos de mim.... SEI SAN SARA  
  
De repente as luzes voltaram e eles viram o Pânico caído aos pés de Shaka  
  
Todos: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Hyoga: O pânico, com um machadinho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aioria: Vai ver é o tarado da machadinha!  
  
Fro: tarado? SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Pânico: vocês vão me pagar.........  
  
Seiya: Ai, larga o meu pé.....socorrrrooooooooooo  
  
Tchuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Ikki: Quem se jogou na piscina?  
  
Mú: Nossa o Seiya pulou na piscina junto com o taradinho da machada!!  
  
Pânico: EU NÃO SOU NENHUM TARADO DA MACHADINHA, EU SOU O PÂNICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...blug...blug...blug....  
  
Deba: afoga ele Seiya, deixa eu te ajudar  
  
Como o tamanho de Aldebaran ele se jogou na piscina junto com Seiya para afogarem o tal pânico , mas ele conseguiu se livrar...  
  
Saga: Nossa que estranho, essa mascara ta parecendo as minhas de hallowen...  
  
Shaka: ( mascara – hallowen ) JÁ SEI QUEM É ESSE AÍÍÍÍ  
  
Mú: ah me largaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Mú usou teletransporte e foi parar junto com Seiya e Deba na piscina  
  
Afrodite: Ei, só eu tenho direito de tocar no Mú!  
  
Mú: Eu heim...  
  
Kamus: EXECUÇÃO AURORA.... dessa vez dera certo e ele conseguiu congelar o Pânico...  
  
Shaka: esse daí é... o Mascara da Morte disse arrancando a mascara de pânico  
  
Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Shun: Que horror, coloca de novo essa mascara Shaka  
  
Miro: Vixi, vai ser feio assim no esboço do inferno meu....  
  
Saori: J-j-já acabou?  
  
Shiryu: Grande deusa você é, deixa a gente se ferrando aqui fora..  
  
Saori: Eu, mas vocês que tem que me proteger...  
  
Hyoga: depois dessa eu vou é dormir....  
  
Shura: chega de abobrinha por hoje  
  
E todos foram dormir nos seus chalés certos... deixando Masquinha lá todo congelado no zero absoluto!  
  
N/a : Nossa que confusão, mas esse ainda é só o começo!! Aguardo comentários!! Bjs para todos!! 


	6. Um Passeio Inesperado

6 – Um passeio inesperado  
  
Cinco dias depois, nossos cavaleiros estavam entediados, Saori havia feito eles limparem toda a fazenda ate incluindo os chalés e os banheiros.  
  
Masquinha havia ficado preso no Chalé depois do seu 'atentado' na noite do "jantar ". Quando os cavaleiros acordaram e foram tomar café , foram saudados por uma notícia inesperada de Saori.  
  
Saori: Gente, como vocês estão sendo muito legais comigo...  
  
Todos: Nossa...  
  
Saori: Bem... eu resolvi levar vocês para passear fora da fazenda, porque eu percebi que vocês estão meio entediados e apesar de não ter nada a ver com a minha fazenda vou leva-los ao Hopi Hari.  
  
Todos: O QUE????????????  
  
Saori: Isso mesmo... eu consegui 15 ingressos...  
  
Seiya: Você não vai?  
  
Saori: Não  
  
Todos: VIVA.........  
  
Shaka: Como vamos?  
  
Saori: De ônibus... se vocês já estiverem prontos podem ir, ele esta esperando vocês na entrada da fazenda e Tatsumi já esta com os ingressos...  
  
Kamus: Só um pergunta: Nós vamos ter que voltar para cá depois?  
  
Saori: Claro  
  
Shiryu: Qual o nome dessa espelunca... quer dizer... dessa fazenda?  
  
Saori: Fazenda Saori Generosa = FSG  
  
Todos: Nossaa... que nome originalll....  
  
Hyoga: Ate parece  
  
Saori: Vão logo...  
  
No ônibus todos se sentaram...ate que era aconchegante, eles se sentaram em duplas...  
  
Shaka, Mú ; Miro , Kamus ; Seiya ( para sua infelicidade Tatsumi , porque era o único banco que sobrou , os restantes foram ocupados com as coisas dos cavaleiros ) Hyoga, Shiryu ; Shun , Ikki ; MDM ( que conseguiu um brecha e ir ) , Afrodite ; Aldebran , Shura ; Saga, Aioria... No ônibus foi a maior bagunça...  
  
Shun: Falta muito para chegar nesse tal de Hip Hop?  
  
Ikki: É Hopi Hari, Shun... e pelo visto falta...  
  
Deba: Quanto tempo?  
  
Ikki: Acho que umas 8 horas?  
  
Shun e Deba: Tanto assim?  
  
Ikki: Vocês não viram que a fazenda dela é lá no fim do mundo?  
  
Miro e Kamus começaram a cantar lá do meio do ônibus...  
  
Miro e Kamus: Sim, sim, sim, esse amor é tão profundo, você é minha prometida , eu vou gritar pra todo mundo...  
  
O pessoal em vez de mandar eles calarem a boca estavam é gostando...  
  
Mú: Ei, ate que vocês cantam bem...  
  
Miro e Kamus: To nem aí, to nem aí, pode ficar com seus problemas que eu to nem aí...  
  
Mú : Puxa também não precisa esculachar...  
  
Saga: Vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio? Porque do jeito que ta vai todo mundo dormir e essa viajem ta um saco...  
  
Fro: Vocês estão afim, fofos? Topa meu love?  
  
MDM: Topo se você desgrudar de mim...  
  
Shaka: Mais aqui não tem garrafa....  
  
Aioria: Pega aí a do Tatsumi, o cara já ta babando mesmo...  
  
Hyoga: Vai Seiya roda a garrafa...  
  
Caiu Mú pergunta para Shun...  
  
Mú: Verdade, desafio ou escolha?  
  
Shun: Escolha...  
  
Mú: O que você prefere, assistir, teletubies, Xuxa e os Duendes ou a um filme pornográfico?  
  
Ikki: Olha lá o que você pergunta pro meu irmão o do cabelo lavanda...  
  
Mú: calma Ikki...  
  
Shun: Prefiro assistir teletubies...  
  
Todos: Ah Shun......  
  
Shun: Pelo menos você pode dormir...  
  
Shun roda a garrafa e cai Shiryu pergunta para Masquinha  
  
Shiryu: Verdade, desafio ou escolha?  
  
MDM: Desafio...  
  
Shiryu: uhum...  
  
Miro: posso ajudar? Shiryu confirmou e ninguém sabe o que eles conversaram até...   
  
Shiryu: Te desafio a você beijar o Fro  
  
Fro: aii... adorei, vem ca...  
  
MDM: Ei... eu pensei que isso fosse algo justo...  
  
Miro: E é, como você disse ontem que se nós deixássemos você sair hoje , você faria tudo que queríamos , então ta...  
  
MDM: Me recuso...  
  
Fro: ah...eu beijo bem...  
  
MDM: Não...  
  
Shiryu: já que é assim, eu falo que você dormi com o ursinho bleubleu  
  
MDM: QUE??????????????  
  
TODOS: VOCE MASQUINHA?  
  
MDM: MENTIRA, ESSE DRAGÃO TA MENTINDO  
  
Shiryu: então faz , ou eu falo mais coisa...  
  
Fro: vai, Masquinha....  
  
MDM: uhum...não...  
  
Saga: prendam o Masquinha no banheiro...  
  
MDM: nãoooooooooo  
  
E não teve jeito prenderam Masquinha no banheiro...  
  
Shura: eu pergunto para o Shaka, Verdade, desafio ou escolha?  
  
Shaka: verdade...  
  
Shura: uhum.... esse cara é difícil, Shaka é verdade que você é tarado por chocolate?  
  
Shaka: não...  
  
Saga: prendam –no no banheiro  
  
Shaka: ei... ta eu gosto, mas não sou tarado...  
  
Aioria: eu pergunto para o Ikki, Verdade, desafio ou escolha?  
  
Ikki: escolha  
  
Aioria: você escolhe para matar... Seiya, Hyoga ou Saga?  
  
Ikki: Seiya  
  
Seiya: por que eu?  
  
Ikki: porque você me tirou da minha casinha que fica sei lá eu aonde para me trazer para essa espelunca, dizendo que seria legal...  
  
Gota em todo mundo... ¬¬  
  
Tatsumi: Chegamos cambada...  
  
Todos: Já?  
  
Kamus: mas eu ainda não fui...  
  
Tatsumi: vai na volta...  
  
Hyoga: Olhem a montanha – russa  
  
Tatsumi: Vão descendo vão...  
  
**N/a : agora que a confusão vai aumentar... Vamos mudar um pouco de cenário, mandem comentários e sugestões para a fic, valeu gente!!**


	7. Muitas confusões

7 – Muita confusão

Todos desceram e se deparam com um parque enorme:

Miro: Quem topa ir na montanha – russa?

Aioria: Saga, Shura, vamos?!

Shaka: Vocês são loucos!!!

Aioria: Qualé Shaka, não me diga que você vai no carrossel?

Seiya: Tem?! Oba...vamos lá Shun??

Shun: EEE.... IKKII!!!

Ikki: Ai eu mereço...

Mu: Peraí gente, nós não deveríamos nos separar?? Em grupos , porque todo mundo junto, não vai dar...

Kamus: Ótima Idéia!!!

E os grupos depois de muita confusão, eles não haviam nem entrado no parque ainda. Estavam todos na frente da bilheteria as varias pessoas que estavam ali olhavam incrédulas, mas deu no que deu: Ikki, Miro, Kamus, Aioria e Saga. Hyoga, Shiryu, Shaka, Mú e Shura. Seiya, Shun, Aldebran e Afrodite.

Kamus: Miro, eu não sei com você me convence.

Tatsumi se intrometendo pela 1ª vez: Peraí cambada quem ta com os ingressos? ¬¬

Todos reviraram os bolsos e nada, até que Deba se lembrou:

Deba: Povo cadê o Carlo? As entradas estavam com ele lembram?

Peixes: Ai o meu Carlito? Ele ta preso no banheiro

Todos voltaram para o ônibus, ao entrarem lá encontraram MDM preso "ainda":

MDM: Socoroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... me tirem daquiiii...

Tatsumi fora até la, mas a porta estava emperrada:

Tatsumi: Tah emperrada gente , você vai ter q ficar aí, passa os ingressos por baixo da porta

MDM: Nem no inferno, embora eu ate já esteje ¬¬ , me tira daqui!!!!!!

Shiryu: Perai minha gente, que eu dou um jeito... COLERA DO DRAGÃO!!!!

A porta se explodiu e MDM caiu de cara no chão.

Kanon: Sinceramente você queimou o Carlo junto...

Seiya: Mas eu não entendi, o Carlo tava querendo sair de lá, ou era brincadeira?

MDM: cala a boca Seiya... tava um cheiro horrível la dentro.

Miro: Isso não interessa, até porque quem tava la dentro era você, mas vamos logo, você tah com as entradas?

MDM: Pensei que você estivesse. ¬¬

Todos olham para a cara do escorpião.

Miro: O.o eu???

MDM: Zuei, tah aqui!!!

Todos: Dããã

Seiya: Tah com quem afinal!?

Seiya foi ignorado por completo

Peixes: Benzinho, você ficou no meu grupo...

MDM: Aiii eu quero voltar pro banheiro...

Depois disso, todos passaram na bilheteria e levaram um carimbinho, e os grupos finalmente se dividiram:

Shun: Seiya olha lá a roda gigante!!!

Seiya: onde?? O.o detalhe a roda na frente dele

Tatsumi: Esperem aí... às 18 hrs eu venho encontrar com vocês aqui!!! A Srtª Saori, não quer que vocês fiquem muito tempo longe da fazenda.

Saga: Não diga...

Aioria: Povo tamo em grupo, e aonde um for, vai todo mundo, cada um escolhe pra onde vai,certo?

Todos: Blz!!!

Shun: Vamo na roda gigante??

Seiya: VAMOS!!!!

Aldebaran e Carlo: Ai não...

Fro: Ai que romântico, vamos, vamos...

Miro: Eu já sei...vamos naquele lá!!

Todos olhavam para onde ele apontava, a Torre Eiffel ( gente desculpa se eu to escrevendo errado, é que eu não lembro os nomes direitos xd)

Miro: Naquele negocio que sobe e desce , parece legal!

Saga: Mas nem vai na velocidade da luz, isso não tem graça!

Kamus: VOCÊS SÃO UM BANDO DE LOUCOS!!!

Aioria: Vai ser legal, deve ser só uns 50 metros de altura

Kamus: EU NÃO VOU!!! HYOGAAA ME ESPERAA!!!

Mas o grupo do Hyoga já havia ido embora.

Ikki: Acalme-se Kamus!!

Quando eles se deram conta já estavam lá em cima

**Hyoga, Shiryu, Shaka, Mú e Shura resolveram ir no Rio Bravo**, a pedidos de Shiryu. Uma forte correnteza que molha a cada virada que o barquinho dá.

Shaka que estava com os olhos abertos o tempo todo: Que fila!

Mu: A gente vai ter que entrar naquele barquinho?

Hyoga: Pelo visto é...

Quando eles iam entrar no barquinho havia um chão que girava para as pessoas entrarem e Mu sem querer tomara um tombaço ao pisar ali.

Garota sem ter o que fazer na fila: Aê bonitão, cuidado!!!

Mu se levantou vermelho e entraram no "barquinho", quando ouviram um grito: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shiryu: Nossa...

Hyoga: É a voz do meu mestre Kamus, ele deve estar se divertindo bastante

Shura: Aonde será que eles foram?

**Kamus estava do outro lado do parque** , branco, cambaleava de um lado para o outro e seu cabelo e o dos outros cavaleiros estavam em pé.

Kamus: Nunca mais eu...

Miro: Ah foi legal...

Aioria: Pena que seu relógio vôo longe em Ikki?

Ikki: É, isso porque esse treco aí não era na velocidade da luz

Saga: Uma grande pena...onde você quer ir Frances?

Kamus: Vamos de novo? O.o

Todos olharam para Kamus com cara de "dã eu não creio" ¬¬

**Na roda gigante**, Deba e Carlo já estavam de saco cheio

Deba: Quantas voltas isso dá?

Carlo: Umas trezentas, já vi o Kamus quase morrer naquele brinquedo o

Shaka e os outros já deram voltas e mais voltas naquela correnteza!

Seiya: Acabo!!!

Deba: Aleluia , alguém la em cima gosta de nós

Shun: Não é por nada , mas eu acho que a cabine aqui ta soltando heim, o peso do Deba!!

Carlo: Eu não quero virar caranguejo no espeto!!

Eles saíram bem rapidinho quando um dos funcionários chamou Afrodite

Funcionário: Ei você tem bala?

Fro se assustou: Eu? Você quer uma bala minha?

Funcionário: Se você puder me dar!

Fro: Opa!!

Carlo: Da um tempo peixinho ¬¬ , eu tenho esse chiclete se você quiser...

Funcionário: Valeu!!! 

Seiya: Vamos pro castelo encantado?

Deba e Carlo: Ahhh nãoooo

Na correnteza Shiryu e Hyoga estavam adorando:

Shiryu: Uhuuuuuuuuu , ei cuidado com aquela água!!

Shura: Aqui só tem água Dragão, qual delas!!??

Shiryu: Aque...

Já era, o barquinho pegara de jeito e molhara Shaka e Mu da cintura pra baixo

Shaka: Acho que já sei, qual que é pra tomar cuidado...

Shura: Tipo é pra tomar banho nisso aqui?

Mu: Eu não sei, mas eu já to todo molhado...

Hyoga: Mas já acabou, que treco curto é 12 horas na fila pra 5 minutos de brinquedo, ahhh...

Eles saíram a contra gosto de Shiryu e Hyoga, porem Shura, Mu e Shaka, estavam dando graças a Deus!! Pelo menos dessa vez , ninguém caiu...

Shiryu: Mu cadê o seu relógio?

Mu olhou para seu pulso e não achou nada: Acho que caiu na água ¬¬

Shiryu : E agora?

Mu: Deixa, era de plástico do Kiki mesmo!!!

Shura: Pra onde agora?

Shaka: Já sei, vamos praquele treco que sobe cai de um lado só, parece uma carroça , acho que é legal!

Eles olharam, ia numa altura enorme e cai em queda livre...

Hyoga: Você tem certeza?

Saga: Agora já chega, vamos pro carrinho de **bate – bate.**

E lá foram eles, a contragosto de Kamus que foi o que mais reclamou, mas por ele não sai dali mais...

Miro: Vamos Kamus, tem mais coisas pra fazer aqui

Kamus: Ahhh

Aioria: Por que você gostou tanto daquele brinquedo?

Kamus: Porque dá pra ver o parque inteiro e dá pra mim ver o Hyoga...

Ikki: ¬¬

Miro: ¬¬

Saga: ¬¬

Aioria: ¬¬

Kamus: Que foi?? O.O

Eles continuaram andando, depois dessa, não iam deixar mais Aquário ir em nada que pudesse ver o parque todo. Eles chegaram no carrinho de bate-bate, mas tiveram que andar um bocado até lá, no meio do caminho viram Seiya, e os outros passarem

Miro: E aí Carlo? QUE MEIGO, ELE VAI DE CASTELINHO!!!

Carlo nem respondera, fingira que nem era com ele

Carlo: "Aquele Escorpião vai me pagar..." Ahh se esconde Deba!!!

Deba: Não dá! Olha pro meu tamanho

Eles entraram e se sentaram no barquinho. E quando olharam ao redor, so tinha pirralhinho com os pais...

Menino1: Ta vendo tem gente mais velha que nos aqui...e você não queria vir...

Menino2: Vai ver eles são crianças disfarçadas pra uma expedição do FBI

Carlo que estava ouvindo tudo: É isso mesmo...mas vocês descobriram o nosso disfarce então...

Menino2: NÃOOO EU NÃOOO QUEROOO MORRERRR

Funcionário: Com licença senhor...

Ele cutucou Deba

Deba: Eu não fiz nada, foi ele!!

Carlo: ¬¬

Funcionário: Não é isso senhor, todo mundo grita quando entra aqui, é que o senhor tah fazendo o barquinho afundar

Era verdade, a água já estava na canela deles, e eles nem haviam percebido, Seiya, Shun e Peixes que olhavam tudo maravilhados começaram a se desesperar:

Fro: AHHH TAHHH AFUNDANDO!!!!!!!!

Seiya: NAUFRASIO NÃOOOO SOCORROOOO!!!!!!!!

Shun: TITANIC DE NOVO NÃO!!!!!!!

Carlo: ¬¬ , parem com isso ta chamando a atenção

Seiya: Não to vendo ninguém O.o

Mas um bando de curiosos parou na frente do brinquedo, adorando aquela situação

Deba: Tudo bem , eu saio

Touro saiu dando graças a Deus, pela primeira vez ao seu peso

Carlo: To saindo também...

Funcionário empurrando com tudo MDM para dentro do barquinho: Não, o senhor pode ficar

Carlo: NÃOOOOOOOOO

**Na carroça do outro lado do parque:**

Shiryu: Nossa dá pra ver o parque todo

Hyoga: Ei, aquele não é o Carlo, indo no Castelo Encantado?

Shiryu: Dizem que aquilo é traumatizante...

**De volta ao Castelo Encantado:**

Os barquinhos começaram a andar

Fro: Ai é tudo tão lindo...Os bonequinhos se mexem...

Shun: Todos tem a mesma cara ¬¬

Carlo:¬¬

MDM estava a ponto para mandar o primeiro que mexesse com ele para o inferno

Menino2: Ei tio??? Você é mesmo do FBI??

N/a: Oi pessoal , desculpem pela demora desse cap, mas eu não sei se ficou tão legal, já faz um certo tempinho que tava escrito, mas eu fiz algumas mudanças!! Aquele episodio do funcionário pedindo bala para o Fro, realmente aconteceu comigo, quando eu estive lá, justo na roda gigante, sorte que eu tinha bala, mas também não disse o que o Fro falou, seria mico d!!

_E agora será que MDM matará o Menino2? Será que Mu, Shaka,Hyoga e Shiryu sairão vivos da "Carroça"? E Kamus não ira voltar mais na "Torre Einfell" apenas para ver seu pupilo?? Não percam o próximo capitulo!!! _Comentem!!!


	8. A confusão continua

8 – A confusão continua

Resumo do cap. Anterior: Seiya,Shun ,Carlo, Aldebaran , e Dido ( peixes), estavam andando pelo parque, já haviam ido para a roda-gigante, e agora se encontravam no "Castelo Encantado", onde Deba teve que sair de um dos barquinhos porque seu peso estava fazendo o barquinho afundar...Carlo por sua vez , estava "adorando" aquela situação ¬¬ ...

Ikki, Miro, Kamus, Aioria e Saga estavam tentando enfrentar a fila dos carrinhos de bate –bate, uma vez que se decepcionaram –se com Kamus, que estava indo na Torre Einfell, apena para ver Hyoga ¬¬ ...

E por fim o grupo mais calmo do parque: Hyoga, Shiryu, Shaka, Mú e Shura estavam na Carroça do parque onde ela sobe até uma altura enorme e cai em queda livre, Mú e Shura já estavam ficando verdes naquele brinquedo ¬¬ ...

**Fila do Carrinho de bate-bate**

Miro reclamava sem parar: Ah...eu não agüento mais...isso não anda, estamos perdendo toda a diversão...

Kamus: Calma Miro...nós temos até as seis horas da tarde para ficar aqui...falando nisso que horas são?

Saga: Ikki...

Ikki: O.o???

Saga: Que horas são? ¬¬

Ikki: Mas eu perdi meu relógio, eu sei lá...

Aioria: Caso serio...

Funcionaria do parque: Senhores...podem ir...dois em cada carrinho...e...

A moça falara um treco todo estranho, parecia que cada palavra tinha um significado diferente no parque

Kamus indo em direção a um carrinho com Aioria: Nossa o povo fala meio esquisito aqui , não acha?

Aioria: É...parece um povo primitivo...

Miro: Aê...UHUUU EU VOU BATER EM TODO MUNDO!!!!

Saga que estava sentado com Ikki: Você conhece aquele primitivo? ¬¬

Disse apontando para Miro, que estava num carrinho a sua frente

Ikki: O.o?? Eu?? Não mesmo...

**Do outro lado do parque**

Mú: Aiii...ui...eu não vou mais num treco desses...

Ele comentou enquanto saia do brinquedo junto com os outros, Mú que era tão branquinho estava ficando azul

Shura: Nunca mais Shaka...

Shaka: Gente...eu não tenho culpa, parecia ser legal...

Shiryu: Vai Shura escolhe aí um brinquedo pra gente ir...

Shura: Uhm...deixa eu ver no mapa

Ele olhou, olhou e olhou, virou o mapa do avesso e até de ponta cabeça...

Shura: Eu não sei...

Shiryu, Hyoga , Mú e Shaka: ¬¬

Shura: É serio...as letras são muito pequenininhas...

Mú: Deixa ver...ahh já sei

Disse apontando para uma casinha no parque

Mú:Aqui parece ser legal, cinema em 3D, parece que as cadeiras se movem...

Hyoga: Parece legal, vamo lá...

E todo mundo foi...andaram bastante, porque afinal o brinquedo era do outro lado do parque...

**Castelo Encantado, próximo dos carrinhos de bate-bate**

Deba que esperava ansioso (¬¬) , pela volta dos companheiros

Deba: Aquele é o Miro gritando?

Voz la longe: Aêêê KAMUS PEGUEI VOCE....AGORA É SUA VEZ IKKI...

Deba: Coitados...

La dentro do Castelo, o menino2 , não parava de encher o saco de MDM:

Menino2: Mas fala aí tio, você é mesmo do FBI?

MDM: E se for, faz diferença?

Menino2: Claro...você tem que me mostrar suas armas destruidoras...

Carlo: ¬¬

Shun: Olha só Seiya aquele palhaço parece com você...

Seiya: É mesmo...mas eu não tenho essa cara de tapado...

Dido: "imagina" Ai quanta coisa romântica...ai não, minha bolsinha...

Tarde demais, Peixes havia derrubado sua bolsinha cor de rosa na água...

MDM: Já era...

Dido: NÃOOO....NÃOOO...NÃOOO

Deba lá fora: Nossa o Dido já ta sentindo os efeitos O.O

Dido: O meu batom era novinho da França...BUAAAA

Seiya: Liga não, a gente compra outro...

Dido: AONDE?? ELE ERA EXCLUSIVO...

Seiya: Acho que na loja de comida deve ter...

MDM, Shun, Fro: ¬¬

Funcionario: O passeio termina por aqui pessoal...

MDM: Aleluia...aleluia...

Menino2: O senhor é muito engraçado, quer ir no carrossel comigo?

MDM: ¬¬... não valeu, eu não posso me separar dos outros agentes...

Deba: foi? Hehehe

Shun: Lindo...

Seiya: Legal...encontrei meu irmão gêmeo

Deba: Irmão gêmeo?

Seiya: É um palhaço muito colorido e com cara de bobão, pelo menos o Shun falou que parecia comigo

Deba: ¬¬

Dido: Ç.Ç

Deba: Que ir de novo?

Dido: Jamais...eu perdi a minha bolsinha...

MDM: Tchau...e quando precisar é só me chamar, meu nome é : Numero 145623...tchau tchau

Menino2: Tchau nº145623

Deba, Shun, Dido: ¬¬

Seiya: Droga, eu não apostei esses números na loteria

MDM: ¬¬

Shun: aonde agora?

Deba: Eu escolho...

**Próximo dali** , Mú , Shaka, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shura caminhavam, e caminhavam...estavam quase sentando num banco quando chegaram.

Mú: Aleluia, é aqui!!

Hyoga: Isso é fila pra entrar é?

Todos olharam e a fila estava enorme...chegando até o final do seu limite, Shura espiou mais para dentro e se desanimou

Shura: Isso ta pior que formigueiro...ela ainda dá mais uma volta lá dentro....

Shaka: Ah eu vou...esse sol ta escaldante e pelo menos ali é coberto...

Mú: É faz sentido...

Eles entraram na fila...Receados se aquilo iria ser realmente bom...

**Nos carrinhos de bate-bate**

Miro: Foi demais...

Ele comentou com os outros quando já estavam saindo.

Kamus: É foi legal, só não gostei de uma coisa...

Miro: O que?

Saga: Você gritando que nem uma mula

Miro: ¬¬ eu tava me divertindo...

Ikki: Envergonhando a gente...¬¬

Aioria: Onde agora?

Kamus: Vamos na montanha – russa?

Saga, Ikki, Kamus e Aioria: NÃO

Kamus: Por que?

Miro: Porque senhor Kamus de Aquário, você vai querer ficar vigiando o Hyoga, e lá é alto o suficiente para isso...

Kamus: ¬¬

Ikki: Mais a noite talvez...

Kamus: ¬¬

Aioria: Então vamos na do escuro...aquela dá voltas e mais voltar tudo no escuro...

Saga: Beleza...

**Ainda no Castelo Encantado**

Carlo: O Aldebaran, vai logo...só tem nós aqui...

Deba: Eu não sei...

Shun: Me da esse mapa...

Dido: Ç.Ç minha bolsinha....

Carlo: Ahhh para de chorar....depois a gente compra outra...aqui ta cheio de loja...alias a cada brinquedo sai numa lojinha...que desperdiço...

Shun: Já sei...vamos nesse cinema parece que é em 3D e meche as cadeiras de acordo com o filme...vamos?

Seiya: Uhum...3D é a marca do cinema?

Dido: ¬¬

Deba: ¬¬

Carlo:¬¬

Dido: Vamos sim Shun, em algo que não seja molhado...

E eles saíram andando até lá...

**Na montanha – russa do escuro**

Miro: Meu Pai que fila enorme...

Kamus: Você só sabe reclamar da fila...HYOGA!!

Kamus havia visto Hyoga na fila do cinema, os brinquedos eram todos pertos

Aioria: Eu não acredito nisso...

Miro, Saga e Ikki: ¬¬

Hyoga : OI MESTRE....

Miro: Ainda bem que a fila ta andando...vai Kamus para de acenar e anda, ou aquela mocreia ali na frente vai achar que é pra ela...

Aioria: É , ela já ta olhando pra nós...

**Caminhando no meio do parque**

Dido: Ai eu to com sede...

Carlo: Tem água naquelas maquinas...

Dido: Ah eu vou lá...alguém quer água...

Seiya: Eu!!!

Dido caminhou até lá...e enviou o dinheiro na maquina de garrafas de água...estava lotado, todo mundo querendo água, mas a maquina engoliu o dinheiro

Deba: Eu não creio...¬¬

Dido: Meu dindim....Ç.Ç

_E agora? Será que Kamus irá parar com essa obsessão por Hyoga?Será que Shaka e os outros conseguirão ir no cinema até as seis horas, e Dido conseguirá recuperar seu dinheiro e tomar sua água, junto com Seiya?_

_Não percam o próximo cápitulo... " Quando eles resolvem almoçar"_


	9. Quando eles resolvem almoçar

9 – Quando eles resolvem almoçar

Deba: Eu não creio...¬¬

Dido: Meu dindim....Ç.Ç

Funcionaria: Moço...as maquinas estão quebradas...

Dido: E meu dinheiro?

Funcionaria: Eu pego o dinheiro e a água pro senhor...

Dido: Ah valeu...são duas

A funcionaria abre a maquina , pega as duas águas e entrega para ele

Seiya: Minha água...minha água

Carlo: Obrigado...

Dido e Seiya beberam sua água e continuaram a andar, quando finalmente chegaram no brinquedo, avistaram Shaka e companhia na fila, no fim da fila

Shun: Hyoga...Shiryu...

Deba: Mesma idéia que nós...

Carlo: Aí será que isso é bom?

Shaka: Sabe que eu não sei...só estamos aqui por causa do Sol

Hyoga: E aí já se divertiram bastante?

Deba e Carlo: Muito ¬¬

Dido: Perdi minha bolsinha...

Shura: Relaxa...você tem um monte...

Dido: Mas aquela era especial...

Mú: Mas todas as suas são...

Dido: ¬¬

**Na fila da montanha russa no escuro**

Miro: Olha não é o Aldebaran e companhia chegando lá no outro brinquedo?

Kamus: Depois sou eu que fico espionando...

Miro: ¬¬

Saga: Vamo gente a fila ta andando...

Eram exatamente 12:34 hs , do cinema a turma só conseguiu sair às 14:15 hs da tarde, Mdm estava soltando fogo pelas orelhas

Carlo: Eu não acredito...todo esse tempo pra 10 mints de brinquedo????

Mú: Calma...foi bem bacana

Shaka: É as cadeiras se mexiam

Dido: Eu me assustei com aqueles dinossauros, achei que eles iriam me comer..

Shiryu: Em que sentido da palavra?

Dido: ¬¬

Deba: Gente eu to com fome...

Seiya: Eu não entendi o por que daquelas cadeiras se mexerem...

Hyoga: Pra acompanhar o filme...

Seiya: Só isso?

Shun: É...

Seiya: Ahhh...

Shaka: Vamos almoçar? Mas e Miro e os outros? Onde eles estão?

Hyoga: Eu os vi na montanha russa do escuro...

Shura: Mas eles ainda estão lá...

Carlo: Coitados...vamos comer então...

Dido: Serio??

Carlo: Comida ¬¬

Eles se dirigiram para a lanchonete mais próxima, que por sinal também estava super lotada...pegaram uma mesa e Deba, Carlo, Shaka, Shura e Mú foram comprar os lanches

Shun: Nossa...quantas abelhas....

Dido: Se você ficar quieto elas não vão te picar...

Meia hora depois Shaka e os outros voltam com os lanches

Hyoga: Aleluia...parece que tudo demora aqui...

Shiryu: É que hoje ta cheio...

Shura: Vamos comer...Shiryu, Seiya aqui estão o de vocês...Seiya o seu teve que ser improvisado

Seiya: Por que?

Shura: Bom digamos que eles não tinham: Pão duplo com 3 pedaços de carne, maionese, patê de atum, 4 fatias de presunto, mostarda , uma colher de sopa de ketchup, 2 fatias de cheddar, 3 de mussarela , uma salsinha, molho vinagrete, 8 rodelas de salame, 3 fatias de peito de peru, 4 fatias de tomate...

Seiya: O que veio então?

Shura: Esse lanchinho de cheesburguer...

Seiya:¬¬

O lanche de Seiya fora o mais complicado, eles pediram lanches normais, apenas Seiya era o "anormal", eles comeram em silencio, afinal estavam com muita fome e não tinham comido nada na "fazenda".

Shaka: Bom...nós vamos indo pro splash

Deba: Boa sorte, ouvi dizer que aquilo molha mais que piscina

Mú: E vocês vão pra onde?

Shun: Carrossel...

Deba, Carlo: CALA A BOA SHUN!!!

Seiya: Podiamos ir no vira –lata

Dido: Se você quiser por os bofes pra fora, boa sorte meu bem...

Hyoga: Então nós vamos indo...

Shiryu: Tchau pra vocês...

Então eles se dirigiram para a direita e o outro grupinho para a esquerda, sem noção da onde iriam

**Na montanha russa**, já eram 15:40 da tarde quando eles conseguiram sentar no carrinho

Miro que sentara com Kamus: Nunca mais...Perdemos metade da diversão...

Aioria que estava logo atrás com Ikki: Não reclama...

Saga havia sentado com a mocreia que achou que eles estavam acenando para ela

Saga pensando: 'Ninguem merece'

Mocreia: Oi fofo, que mundo pequeno não?

Saga: É igual esse a esse carrinho...

Então o carrinho começou a andar

**Passando pela torre Einfell**, o grupinho continuava andando quando Shiryu avistou a sorveteria

Shiryu: Eu quero!!!

E correu para lá...

Shura: Ainda cabe mais alguma coisa no estomago dele?

... – HYOGA....EU TO AQUI!!!!!!

Hyoga: Nossa!?? ele disse olhando para o céu Que estranho...estão me chamando?

**De volta a montanha russa**

Miro: Kamus seu loco, para de gritar!!!

Kamus: Ah vocês não viram que esses carrinhos saem, para o ar livre?

Miro: ¬¬

Aioria: Nossa que vista!!

Era verdade dava para ver o parque todo

**No meio do parque **Dido, Aldebaran, Shun, Seiya e MDM não sabiam para onde ir...

Deba: Aiii aii...pra onde???

Seiya: Vamos no splash?

Dido: Ahh não , tem água...

MDM: Você tem mais alguma bolsa para perder?

Dido: Não...

MDM: ¬¬

Shun: Então não vai ter problema não é?

Dido: É mesmo...tem razão...vam'bora!!!

**Na sorveteria** Shiryu sentou todo animado para tomar o seu sorvete

Shiryu: Aê...que gostoso...

Shura: ¬¬

Shaka: Nossa 6 bolas de sabores diferentes, como você agüenta?

Shiryu: Muita luta da fome...

Hyoga: Mas você não ta lutando agora...

Shiryu: Eu sei...mas já lutei bastante...

Mú: Para aonde agora??

Shura: Boa pergunta!!!

Mú: Vamos para...deixa vê...pra montanha russa?

Shaka: Mas a fila ta enorme...

Hyoga: Ah e daí...vamo lá...

**Saindo da Montanha – russa**

Saga: Dá pra senhora soltar o meu braço?

Mocreia: Ai desculpe...você quer o meu numero do celular?

Miro, Kamus, Aioria e Ikki: ¬¬'

Saga: Não obrigado...

Mocreia: T.T

Kamus: Vamos andando gente...

Miro: Pra onde???

Aioria: Gente olha a hora no relógio da mocreia...

Ikki: 16:15 hs!!

Miro: Só temos mais 2 horas...

Saga: Então vamos almoçar?

Miro: Ta mais pra café da tarde do que pra almoço, mas vamos...

Então eles foram almoçar...andaram bastante até encontrar uma lanchonete, já que não viram que tinha uma enfrente da onde eles estavam...e foram comer pizza lá no meio do parque...

_E agora, será que Shiryu irá parar de tomar o seu sorvete e vai agüentar ir na montanha – russa? Será que Dido superou seu trauma pela água? E Saga se livrará da mocreia, ou terá que pegar seu telefone e msn? Aguardem no próximo capitulo: "Quando finalmente eles retornam"_


End file.
